


Tic*Tac*Toe

by Morrigan_RedBlack



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/pseuds/Morrigan_RedBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you play to win; you may lose. But in his case, he plays to lose. </p>
<p>And he won't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic*Tac*Toe

 

 

 

** Tic *Tac *Toe  
**

****

****

  
Disclaimers : I don't own anything. All the characters used belong to themselves and WWE. This is purely fictional work.

**Warnings :  Explicit m/m sexual situations, explicit language.  
**

**Summary:  Sometimes when you play to win; you may lose. But in his case, he plays to lose. And he won't have it any other way.  
**

**Pairing : HBK/HHH  
**

* * *

 

**  
**When it comes to entertainment in wrestling business, Shawn Michaels had always been the best man to do it.  How he does it though, is a matter of analysis which is best left to the smart marks of the Internet community. However, when one ventures beyond the curtain and ask any experienced veteran with too many scars to date who is the best performer in industry and they will answer without blinking an eyelid.

  
                 Shawn Michaels.

  
                  Regardless, of how his storied past with infamous _Kliq_ would have been, or his own mishaps, the man holds a pillar of standard so high that it cannot be replicated easily.  A single bar of excellence that stokes a burning desire in every young man (even woman) to be as good as he is or maybe even better. And for Shawn, that in itself is a satisfaction of long hard work done. Despite the fact that sometimes he finds it rather amusing to flail around in the ring to sell horrendous moves that quite frankly in his natural stance, he would absorbed those so called devastating moves easily.

 

                   _But no, he doesn't_.  Because business is business and Shawn knows if he had to throw a theatric of a particular punch in the ring, no matter how weak it looked, he will do it. Because that's _entertainment_. That's what he does the best and not many knows who he really is beyond the spotlight. Like a falcon who hides it talons, Shawn never breaks character easily. Except when it comes to _him_.

 

                    _He_ knows how to make him tick. Knows all his weaknesses and strength like the back of his palm. Knows that all he have to do is wear those tight blue jeans and the equally form hugging black skull shirt. _Saunters over casually, rests an arm on his shoulder and speak in almost calm, natural to tee voice_. Something about the script. Proposes an improvisation. " Why don't  you think about it Shawn? " he asks, looking at him with hooded intentions in his eyes as they sparkle dangerously, gold-flecked whiskey eyes in the fluorescent light overhead the narrow corridor in the arena. _Sashays away_ , and Shawn's eyes were riveted to the slight swivel of the masculine hips. _Left, right, left_.  His reserves are almost to the breaking point; his mouth waters with the thoughts running a mile a minute in his head. Sweat breaks out of his skin and he could feel his heart thud faster than ever in his chest, almost rhythmic to some other pounding that was being seen inside his brain. _Something lewd and erotic._

 

                     Shawn closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself.  When he opened them, his blue eyes are darkened, an almost deadly smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. _Its on, Hunter._

* * *

 

                   He knows he is in deep now. Knows that the moment when he heard the footsteps, and he can almost see beyond his eyelids the ridiculous cowboy boots that he hated so much and yet yearns for it in a way he could not understand. But that don't matter right now. _No_. Not when Shawn stood there in front of him with a scowl on his handsome features; Not when before he could say a word, the older man pounces on him with a tantalising speed. Kisses him with so much ferocity that he almost melts into a puddle of nothingness in his arms.

 

                  His body surrenders willingly to the aggresive onslaught that is being rained on its flesh; arching against a lithe strong form. Allows his arms to be pinned over his head, as slick sure tongue, engages a ritual of claiming his mouth. _Take my breath away_. Soft lips gravitate slowly toward his neck and nips at the tendons, teeth pulling skin, suction to leave a mark. _Mine, all mine._ He whines at the pleasure that ricocheted through his veins. _More please, more_.  A harsh whimper broke free from his swollen lips, as he felt a flat male nipple captured between a thumb and a finger, pinched and rolled. Tingling fire invades his senses and he moans again. _Yes._ His entire body is being burned from the unbearable heat of fury and lust, yet he finds himself being immobile to do anything about it. _I wanted this anyway._

 

                The older man knows him very well too. Just a few minutes of caresses, touches and kisses and Hunter was trembling wildlly, his body now being overly sensitive.  He has no control over _him_ or himself right now, as he laid spread on the tangled sheets, his blonde mane a mess, sweat pouring from the sides of his body, insides of his thighs, and sides of his temple. His cock, now painfully erect, oozing with his essence. He raised his head and his chest to look at Shawn who is smilling smugly at the aftermath of his attack, and he knows this is far from over. _Son of a bitch_. And nearly screamed when he merciless took his cock; swallowed it all the way down to his throat. Tears came to his eyes as painful pleasure consumed him again.

 

                Shawn watched while he worked on his cock, his taste oddly endearing and addictive. _Ambrosia_. He felt sadistic pleasure to watch Hunter throw his head back and moaned, groaned; words and syllables lost in throes of pleasure. His hips being restrained yet somehow accomodating his pace as he licked and sucked at the sensitive veins. He smirked as he skillfully slid two lubed fingers inside the younger man's entrance, past the silky heat and probed with every intention to tease, knowing that with keening mewls emmited from Hunter's throat, that he is on the verge of climax. And grips the base of his cock painfully, grinning like a madman as he heard him whine in frustration.  _Fuck!Let me come!_ Slowly slithers up the panting warm body, rests his mouth next to his ear, and cooed softly before growling " Not yet, Hunt".

              

  He vaguely felt wrapping his legs around Shawn's waist as the older man pushed himself inside of him, but he felt the full and content feeling. _I wish we will stay like this forever, Shawn._ It felt so right to have him there; inside of him, locked, safe within his own cavity. They locked eyes for a moment. _Brown and blue_. Desperation and hope in one; passion and guilt in the other. Lips connect; fingers threaded and gripped each other tightly; and skin to skin, they begin their dance. _In and out. Up and down. Slow and steady._ The heat begin to flow out of their being and before they know it, the fire begin to lick furiously at their coupling. _Harder, faster_. Fingers dug like claws into the skin, heels frantically pushing against wildly pumping hips. A hand wrapped around the dripping cock between their stomach and stroked it, to the tempo of their movements. _Yes! Shawn! I need you! I want you! I love you! Please don't leave me._

 

                  And just like that he saw Hunter shattered right before his eyes; head thrown back, a guttural scream breaking free from his lips as he fell apart. The exquisite tightness of his tunnel, clenched around him like a vice grip, rips out his own climax, and he came too. Growling savagely into Hunt's ear as he collapsed on to of him. Their world spun into a brief camaderie of kaleidoscope colours before they found back their own sanity. Still panting, Shawn raised himself on his forearms, kissed Hunter's trembling lips before gently pulling out of him, and laid himself against the slightly damp sheets. No words were exchanged; the only sound in the room at that moment was the dual laboured breathing, nearly in sync with each other. _I've lost you again, didn't I?_ The words wanted to break free from Hunter's lips but his throat is too dry and he can't really speak anything. His eyelids are growing heavy, no matter how much he wanted to stay awake. _He's that tired_. Tired from their lovemaking, tired of games, tired of tears and pent up emotions.

 

                  _Just tired._ He'd always lose no matter how hard he pushed himself in this game. _Their game.  I can't change you and you won't love me like this all the time. I don't know how much I can push you before you go away forever. Everything feels fake, when you're not here. I don't feel alive alone. I wish you'd understand._

 

                 Shawn got out of the bed and tucked himself into his own jeans. He bent low to pick up his shirt and as he made to slip into it, he looked at Hunter. He is already asleep, out like a light. His disheveled hair fanned around him, the lines and creases of his face; sign of age is gone as if disappeared; leaving smooth skin behind. But his cheeks are damp, and Shawn slowly shifted towards him and touched his cheeks,and realised that he was crying. _Or cried_. He felt something tug within his heart and he laid back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man and burying his face into the crease of his neck.

 

                  The next morning when Hunter woke up, he was shocked to find Shawn still there, holding him tightly. He made a move to wake him up, but a grumbled response of "Later" made him sigh and snuggle back into his embrace. He was staring intently at the ceiling, wondering if this was some sort of cosmic joke when he heard the familiar drawl in his ear " I love you, Hunt. Forever".

 

                   He smiled.

* * *

 

_  
_

 

 

 

        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
